yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
National Parks Board
The National Parks Board (Abbreviation: NParks) is a statutory board of the Singapore Government. NParks is responsible for providing and enhancing the greenery of Singapore – a City in a Garden. Beyond building green infrastructure, NParks is actively engaging the community to enhance the quality of our living environment. NParks manages over 300 parks and 4 nature reserves. Adding to this is the extensive streetscape, or roadside greenery, that forms the backbone of our City in a Garden. An island-wide Park Connector Network is also being developed to link major parks, nature areas and residential estates. As the lead agency on biodiversity conservation, NParks has developed an urban biodiversity conservation model, which aims to conserve representative eco-systems in land-scarce Singapore. NParks also monitors and coordinates measures to enhance the presence of biodiversity in Singapore’s urban landscape. NParks is working closely with partners in the landscape and horticulture industry to increase productivity, and provide training for all levels of the workforce. Enhancing competencies of the industry will support Singapore’s vision of being a City in a Garden. Mission To create the best living environment through excellent greenery and recreation, in partnership with the communityNational Parks Board Vision Let's make Singapore our Garden History The history of NParks is closely interlinked with the history of tree-planting in Singapore.Trees of Singapore In the 1960s, when the Singapore government embarked on nation building, Mr Lee Kuan Yew, then Prime Minister, was intent on transforming Singapore into a Garden City. Beginning with the first Tree Planting Campaign in 1963, the government embarked on an initiative to green up the island. This initiative was carried through into the 1970s and 1980s under the Parks and Recreation Department (PRD). In July 1996, PRD was renamed the National Parks Board. Since then, NParks’ mission has gradually evolved from realising a vision for a Garden City to creating a City in a Garden.Tale of a Magical Seed The City in a Garden Framework To introduce the City in a Garden (CIAG) vision and framework, NParks launched a public engagement exercise in August 2011 to encourage all Singaporeans to contribute their views. The agency identified six key areas, which form the framework for creating a City in a Garden, and Singaporeans were invited to build on these ideas or contribute new ones to co-create a greener, more endearing home. The six key areas include “establish world-class gardens”, “rejuvenate urban parks and enliven our streetscape”, “optimise urban spaces and infrastructure for greenery and recreation”, “enrich biodiversity in our urban environment”, “enhance competencies of our landscape and horticulture industry” and “engage and inspire communities to co-create a greener Singapore”.City in a Garden List of Parks in Singapore List_of_parks_in_Singapore References External links * National Parks Board, Singapore * City in a Garden * National Biodiversity Centre * Centre for Urban Greenery and Ecology * Garden City Fund * Singapore Botanic Gardens * Sungei Buloh Wetland Reserve * Gardens by the Bay * Singapore Garden Festival Category:Statutory boards of the Singapore Government Category:Parks in Singapore